Deal Breaker
by TF Freak Out
Summary: (G1 AU) Starscream has been given a gift. One that will assist him in winning the war and conquering Cybertron. Just whatever you do: DON'T MAKE A DEAL WITH HIM!


**My first sneak peek into this story got someone interested. So I am starting this off and making the rest of the story. Warning though, this takes place way before the teaser I put up. So hopefully that won't be the reason I lose you in this. Please anjoy and let me know what you like about this! Also, if you have writing tips, please let me know.**

**_I do not own Transformers. This story belongs to me._**

**Anyways, Let's roll out and rise up!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Oppertunity**

Cybertron held many great cities during the Golden Age. Iacon, Tripticon, Tarn. But during the time of war, only so few were left standing. For the Decepticons, their main base was located at the dead center of Kaon. Not many know why, or even what purpose it served. It merely was their place of opperations.

A group of three jets were flying over this city, heading towards the centeral tower. On it's surface, a large purple Decepticon symbol shimmered under the stars. It was home to them. The three jets entered a docking bay as they shifted and changed into a bipedal form. Two arms, two legs, and a head to go along with it. Their wings were moved onto their backs as they wandered inside the halls of the base.

The three of them were of similar models, but each were colored differently. One was blue and grey, walking on the right behind one of them. His stance was straight and firm. Unlike the one to the left, whom was a bit more laid back. He was colored black and violet. However, niether of them were as expressive as the one in front of them, leading the two down the hall. He was red, white and blue while walking in a stiff form. His scowl on his face reflected his inner frustration.

Which was normal for him when he was returning after his latest failure. From the looks of the three, their surfaces were scuffed and dented. Indicating they had recenly returned from a battle. Most likely against the Autobots. Meaning they were about to report to their superior of their loss.

"Here's an idea," said the violet one, "let's ditch the report, and go snoop on the Constructicons."

The blue one raised an optic brow, "Just so we could get dragged back here by Soundwave or Megatron himself."

"You got a better idea, T.C," violet asked.

"Skywarp, we both know there's no way to avoid this," blue replied, "unless command changes or Megatron becomes merciful, nothing will-"

"Could you two just drop it so I don't think about it," said the lead bot. He was clearly uncomfortable with the subject being discussed. Which no one could blame him for being so paranoid.

Megatron was a difficult bot to please. He had very few favorites and would consider any failure as punishable. For this bot in particular, it was a regular ritual.

The three aproached a large door halfway down the long hallway. The jets known as T.C and Skywarp stood by while the third walked inside. The room was large and covered in monitors and consoles. Some of them were manned by some smaller bots. The largest one however was being monitored by two bots. Only a little larger than the three jets, and were of different colors.

One was a dark blue and pure white. His face was covered by a mask and red visors. He was built sturdier and weilded a machine gun on his shoulder. The one next to him was a bot that looked extremely threatening. His gray body turned as he stared down the jet with an angered expression. His left arm held a cannon, of which was his signature weapon. The jet stood straight while approaching the bot.

"I have returned, Lord Megatron," said the jet, whom attempted a charasmatic facade.

"Report, Starscream," said the gray bot, known as Megatron.

Starscream never really liked this part. Never did he like how Megatron constantly looked down on him and belittle him everytime he attempted to prove himself. The jet had a goal in mind because of this, become leader of the Decepticons and overthrow Megatron. However, it was easier said than done. Many times had he tried to out shine him, and many times he failed. And when he failed, he was punished.

But he was never given just a slap on the wrist, or a fist in the head. Megatron made sure that it was clear that he would never fail again. Tearing out his wiring, twisting his servos. It was all a deadly game of how much damage he could take and survive.

The worst part is that when it happens, no one would intervene. Many of the soldiers would just walk past and not even make eye contact. Skywarp and T.C were definitely unable to do anything as they feared they would get caught in the crossfire. The dark blue bot, known as the intellegance officer Soundwave, was always Megatron's favored soldier. He was one of the few that would just sit by and watch without remorse or guilt inside him. Somwtimes it would feel like he was certain that Starscream would deserve it. Only ones who ever did that was him and a certain cyclops that thankfully was unable to attend today's report day.

Speaking of which. "Well, good news is, we have successfully obtained more energon for future efforts," said Starcsream.

"And the bad news," Megatron grumbled, knowing the order of events that was to come.

The jet tightened up, preparing for todays punishment. "The Autobots might have been able to catch onto our little plot," he said sheepishly, "and they are most likely preparing to counter it."

The gray bot vented and walked slowly walked towards the jet. "We have been preparing for a week now," he said, "all of that time, we have been storing, orginizing, all to plan a final assault on the Autobot base." He then gripped on Starscream's shoulder, digging his fingers into the plating. "And it was for _NOTHING!!!"_

The gray bot chucked the jet to the wall. The impact caused the jet to grumble. Not the first time it happened. But was his cue to get an advantage point. It wasn't long until Megatron rushed in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, before he could react.

"I should gut you now for your stupidity," he said with a gravel in his voice.

T.C and Skywarp watched through the cracks of the door in horror. Soundwave, as usual, stood on the sidelines with his arms crossed. The smaller bots had stopped what they were in the middle of and turned their attention to the fight. Some grimancing and others murmuring bets on which limb was going to break first.

Starscream mearly clung to life as he struggled the hand that gripped him tightly. His processor rushed a million thoughts a second, trying to think of a way out of this mess. The jet was use to being tossed around like a bag of trash, but knew that Megatron could kill him if he wasn't cautious. Yet something new happened that caught him off guard.

Slowly, the warlord released the jet. He fell to the ground, catering to his throat. Looking up, Starscream made eye contact with the bot who was attacking him.

"Why do I even bother with a failure like you," Megatron said, "you never learn from your mistakes, and you never will. There is nothing left for me to destroy when all there is left is nothing."

He walked away, leaving the bot lying there. Starscream scowled as he slowly git up and walked out the door. Passing T.C and Skywarp, who were quite shocked and confused on what had happened.

"That's gotta hurt," Skywarp mumbled.

"Just when you think it couldn't escelate anymore," T.C said, leaning against the wall.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker," shouted Megatron, "get in here now! We have much to prepare for the next week."

The two jolted in place but followed his orders to the letter. Knowing that after tonight, things were going to be tough for the Decepticons.

* * *

Starscream sat on the medical table still deep in thought. After his report, he went straight to heal up his wounds. Not that there wasn't a whole lot to fix. Making the appointment all the more a waste of time. The Decepticon that was polishing him up was a red mech with wheels instead of wings. Indicating that he was a land vehicle unlike the three jets. His build was more slimming and delecate. Sure, he looked a little strong, but more so looked less like a fighter and more of a . . . well, not a doctor, but somethig else. Either way, he did good at his job as he finished the last patch of plating.

"And done," said the red bot, "way before my closing time. Seems like you were spared today. Should I inform Meg-"

"No need, Knockout," Starscream grumbled.

The red bot was caught off guard as his patient left his office. Knockout was usually a trust worthy medic, making it easy for Starscream to visit whenever needed. It was the one place he knew he could be healed in privacy.

Time and time again, the jet would always get broken to return and get fixed before next time. Supplies were probably wasted on his many visits when they could be used for more practical resources. Starscream walked onward down the hall as he drowned in his thoughts. He was strong. He was sly. He could pin Megatron down if he really tried. And yet . . . he gripped his fist and threw it to the iron wall, creating a large dent.

"And yet I am still finding myself back at square one every time," he grumbled.

All he wanted was a chance. A moment to prove himself. Something that would place him at the top. Something that would drag Megatron down a peg.

He glared at the ground for a moment, remaining motionless. Then he vented, recollecting himself. He didn't want to get carried away again. When he did, it just got himself into more trouble. Starscream need more time to think of his next attack. He headed towards the building's exit.

"What you need, is an advantage."

The jet stopped in his tracks. He heard the voice ad if it was close by. Turning around, he saw a stranger leaning against the dent he made in the wall. The bot was green and blue with purple optics. He was slim and was of equal hight as Starscream was. The only other noteworthy thing about him was that he seemed to be a land vehicle as his wheels indicated.

"Who . . ." Starscream began as he noticed the bot wore no insignia. "Where did you come from!"

The bot grinned casually. "It would be difficult to explain," he replied, "so I'll dumb it down to _magic._"

The jet looked at him with a confused expression. "Alright, surrender, Autobot. Or else-"

"Oh, no, I'm not an Autobot," said the stranger, standing up and waving his arms in a friendly gesture, "Nor am I any Decepticon."

Starscream was even more confused. "So, you're a neutral," he said.

"Well, I'm not exactly unaligned," the stranger replied, "I was sent here by my master."

Starscream looked around, wondering if there were any bots nearby. The place felt empty. But this was a medical facility. Either there were lots of doctors or plenty of patients that would fill the rooms. Who was this bot? What was he doing here? Questions filled his head faster than Thundercracker could slice a servo.

"Why don't we try this again," the jet asked, "starting with your name." He held out his arms, aiming his nullray cannons at the odd bot.

Instead of backing off, the bot walked closer. "I'm called many things. But you can call me your answer to your problems." Starscream kept his aim, but hesitated to fire. "I know you have been battling against odds that no one else have. I've heard that you are yearning for control over the Decepticons. And I have a way for you to achieve this."

The jet lowered his guard, showing he was interested. "You have ten minutes. Otherwise, I call for assistance." Starscream knew that if a bot was to offer him something, it would mean he wanted something in return. A tactic he would use a lot. While the offer did sound tempting, he had to make sure there were no shadey strings attached.

The stranger stood within a few feet of the jet. He made eye contact as he explained his offer. "My master sent me to find you, and give you a gift. A gift that will give you the ability to bend reality to your will."

"Seems vague. Mind implying a little."

"Well, I'm afraid I do not know what it is myself. All I was asked was to deliver the package."

Starscream glared at the bot. "What's the catch," he asked.

"Only that you use it wisely," said the stranger.

Starscream was unsure of what to do at first. On one hand, the bot seemed to be a suspicious character. Coming out of no where, attempting a friendly facade. He didn't even have any kind of weapons on him. This stranger was also hiding his faction. Any hints to what his goal was or who he served was unknown. Meaning this was a blind deal. Something he hated doing and would rather avoid.

On the other hand, this deal tempted him very much. If he was to become leader of the Decepticons, he had to even the plain field. Either Megatron had to become weaker, or he had to become stronger. Sure there were plenty of cons to this offer, but did the pros outweight them? One thing was for sure: he was tired of making no progress.

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker finally walked out of the computer room with a sigh in relief. Megatron's motivational mission briefings were sometimes stressful. For one, the jobs he gave to his soldiers were either a pain or dangerous. Meaning you could either be board, or die in battle. Secondly, you had to be aware of how you spoke with him. Any word of defiance or suggestion could set him off or even make the mission worse. Megatron may have been a stratagist, but he was best known as a warlord. What made the situation worse was that they were speaking to a post-beating-Starscream-mood. Which sometimes was not a great mood to be in.

Megatron had given the two jets the heads up that they were heading for an energon raid in a few days. Which meant Starscream was going to be on the side lines for a while. They walked down the hall with thoughts of the mission on their processor.

"Guess that means we've gotta set up posters again," said Skywarp.

"Soundwave is orginizing the 'volunteer' work," Thundercracker said, "we'll be heading to the training course for practice."

"You mean you will. I'm not wasting these next few days trying to relearn stuff I already know."

"That explains your lack in form."

"It's called a style. Something you should adopt."

The two then fell into silence as they began to travel their thoughts onto Starscream. They would have to break the news to him. Megatron made sure it was clear that the jet would not partake in the mission until a better time to prove himself arose. Still, it felt weird to not have the triple threat together. It always did.

"So, want to be the one who breaks the news to Screamer," Thundercracker asked.

"Sure," Skywarp snarked, "leave it to the slacker. Hey, Starscream. Done with your pitty party yet?"

Another silence. Nothing was coming through the coms. Was he on don't disturb?

"Star? You there?"

* * *

Starscream jolted online. His processor felt fuzy. Looking around, he was in his chamber. Beside him was a cube with traces of refined energon inside.

_Great, I was drinking._

He sat in place, not wanting to get up. Starscream usually was uncoordinated when waking up in a hangover. Trying to walk would get him more scrapped than he was earlier. Most of the time he keeps his drinking nights to when the three were together. Which made him curious as to where they were. Thinking was beginning to give him a processor ache.

_"Hey, Staracream. Done with your pitty party yet?"_

Skywarp. His processor ache grew more painful. It wasn't that he hated the jet. Starscream just knew there was a formula to talking to him. Not to mention he was an intentional limit tester. If could get under your plating, he was the victor. And will hold it over you for the next few months.

_"Star? You there?"_

Doing his best to stay calm, he answered. "I'm here. What is it?"

_"Megatron gave us a mission. We'll be gone for about a day or two, but we'll be starting in four days."_

Figures, on the sidelines again. Guess this means he had to wait for his next oppertunity. "Anything else," Starscream grumbled, still trying to get himself together.

_"Yeah, make sure you don't get killed of boredom while we're gone."_

"Over and out." Starscream cutt off the call before Skywarp git the chance to get under his plating. What was he going to do with him when he became leader? A thought in his mind told him to an _if_ rather then a _when_. He reached his right hand over his faceplate trying to erase such a thought. He really needed a confidence boost.

Then he notice a light. Instead of his hand covering the light as it rested over his optics, it was emitting light. He pulled it away from his face to get a good look at it. His optics widened as he saw a symbol shining on his palm. It didn't burn, nor did it sting. It was just there, glowing like a lightbulb. He brushed his fingers on it to see if it was something painted on. A prank that somebot played on him. He couldn't feel what it was. Like the marks were invisible to touch. There was no other source it was coming from. It was something coming from his hand.

Looking closer at the design, it had a specific style. A circle with four spikes pointing in four different directions like a compass. At the center was an eye. A souless empty eye. It didn't look like anything he had seen before. This was new.

As soon as he got to memorize it, the symbol faded and disappeared. Taking the light with it. Feeling his palm once more, he wanted to be sure he didn't imagine it. Could he imagine such a thing? If so, why? And what was it? What did it mean? Starscream was fully awake now, and was not sure whether to forget about it, or investigate.


End file.
